My Pokémon Journey
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: Join our three new Trainers Taylor, Zach and Pat on their journey in the world of Pokémon. What secrets does this world have in store for our heroes? Find out in this new series!
1. Chapter 1: The Jouney Begins!

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!**

A beautiful day in Pallet Town, everyone was proud to see their young 10 year olds became Pokémon Trainers for the first time ever. "Come on Zach we're gonna be late!" my friend Pat yelled. "I hope I get Charmander from Professor Oak and you get Bulbasaur." said Zach. "Let's go!" they yelled as they ran out the door. They ran to Professor Oak's lab as fast as they could to finally get their Starter Pokémon. "Good morning boys." said Professor Oak. "Good morning Professor Oak." they said in unison.

"Professor Oak, did Taylor come here yet?" Zach asked. "For what I heard from her mother, she should be on her way as of 5 minutes ago." said the professor. The two boys walked up to his desk and saw two Poke Balls containing Bulbasaur and Squirtle. "Who took Charmander?" Zach asked. "Your friend Taylor kept Charmander ever since she was four years old same with her Pichu and Riolu, and those three Pokémon have evolved into Pikachu, Lucario and Charizard." said Professor Oak. As the two Trainers were deciding who to pick, the lab doors opened and I came in with my three Pokémon, Tetrax the Pikachu, Aurasoul the Lucario and Dragonfire the Charizard.

"Hey guys, what'cha up to?" I asked them. "Hey Tay! We've been waiting for you for awhile." said Pat. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys, I was finishing breakfast." I said. "So this is your Charizard Taylor?" said Zach. "Yes sir and I know that I have the strongest Charizard in the world!" I said proudly. Dragonfire roared with excitement. "Okay, now that everybody's here, the reason why I brought you three here is because I want you three to go on a Pokémon journey to complete the PokeDex by catching Pokémon and understanding them, find Legendary Pokémon and learn Mega Evolution." said Professor Oak.

While I was listening to his speech, I looked out the window seeing a dark figure with glowing purple eyes looking at me and it flew away. "Taylor, you okay?" Zach asked with a worried look on his face. "Yeah, I'm okay." I said. I remember when I was very young seeing rare Pokémon come to my home to play with me and protect me from people they didn't like.

"As you can see there are two Poke Balls here where you two boys can pick your starter Pokémon. Zach you can choose first." said Professor Oak. "Alrighty then I choose Squirtle!" said Zach proudly. "Looks like I get Bulbasaur." said Pat. "Here you guys go, three PokeDexes and some Poke Balls for you." said Professor Oak. "Thank you Professor!" the three of us said in unison. As we walked out of the lab, we said good-bye to our families as we start our Pokémon journey together. While walking on Route 1, "Hey Zach, let's have our first battle right here right now!" said Pat. "Alright then it's on my friend and I'm gonna win this one!" said Zach. I stood there watching their first battle and then the purple eyed creature appeared and saw me again. "Someday we will be together again, I promise." it said to me in telepathy. It flew away after that and I started watching the battle again.

I wonder if that voice was the one from a few years ago from my childhood. I don't really want to go into detail about my childhood right now because it was really bad, maybe one day I'll fully talk about for you guys. Next time on **My Pokémon Journey** , we'll find out who would win the first Pokémon battle of the series and find out our Trainer's personal goals as Pokémon Trainers. See you guys next time on **Chapter 2: A New Kind of Evolution?**

Thank you guys so much for reading my first Pokémon fanfic! I've been working on this fanfic for a couple years now and I've been wanting to post this series for a long time and now this is the perfect time to do so because it's close to the 20th anniversary of the Pokémon franchise. **I do not own this franchise except for my three OC and future OC to come.** Once again thank you guys so much for reading this series, have a good day and Play Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Kind of Evolution?

**Chapter 2: A New Kind of Evolution?**

Zach and Pat's first battle was pretty intense for the both of them, but for me I just want to see who would a true challenger against me. "Bulbasaur no!" Pat yelled as his Pokémon fainted. "I told you I was gonna win even with a type disadvantage." said Zach. I watched them become friendly rivals instantly after their battle. "Hey guys, since we are now Pokémon Trainers what's your biggest dream to be when you become a Trainer?" said Pat. "I want to be part of an Elite 4, training under the Pokémon League Champion of that region and to be the best Trainer of them all." said Zach. "I want to be a Pokémon Professor just like Professor Oak and my dad!" said Pat. "Hey Taylor, what's your big dream?" Zach asked.

"My dream is to be a Pokémon Master. I want to be known as the Pokémon Champion of the world!" I told them. "How do you become a Champion?" Pat asked me. "You have to battle eight registered gyms of the region's league, collect their badges, battle the league's Elite 4 and then battle the league's Champion. If you beat the Champion in battle, you'll become that league's new Champion!" I said. "Question, where are you going to find the first gym?" said Zach. "I don't know to be honest with you two." I said. "Let's see here, according to the league book Pewter City is the first gym to start for beginning Trainers who want to challenge the Pokémon League." said Pat. "Okay then let's go boys!" I said. "But wait, there's more." said Pat. I sighed anxiously after hearing him say that.

"You should know about the Gym Leader of the city is, his name is Brock and he specializes in Rock-type Pokémon." said Pat. "A Rock-type Gym Leader huh? Looks like you have to use Fighting-type Pokémon to get your first badge Taylor." said Zach. After discussing about the gym leader, the three of us set off to Pewter City. When we walked through Viridian Forest and saw some wild Pokémon ahead of us.

"Who are those Pokémon?" said Zach. While they looked at their PokeDexes, I snook through the tall grass and saw a Pidgey getting hurt by other and Pidgey. That Pidgey kept trying to fight back but the other Pidgey kept pecking him to the ground. "Tetrax use Thunderbolt!" I yelled and Tetrax used Thunderbolt on the flock of Pidgey and they flew away. I rescued the injured Pidgey as fast as I could. Zach caught another Pidgey from another flock and Pat caught a Rattata and a Spearow. We got to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible.

"Is Pidgey going to be okay?" I asked with concern. "This Pidgey will be okay. We're just lucky that you brought him here before the situation had gotten worse." said Nurse Joy. The injured Pidgey woke up and saw me and my Pokémon at the window and it was happy to see us after we saved his life. We decided to stay at the Pokémon Center for the night. I looked around seeing Nurse Joy with a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur and she told me that they were abandoned by their Trainers weeks ago. I picked up two Poke Balls and caught them and named them Hydro the Squirtle and Solar the Bulbasaur.

I walked outside and saw something glow in the grass and saw one big stone, one small stone and a blue ring. "What are these?" I asked myself. I put the blue ring around my left wrist and the small stone on the ring and walked back inside to sleep for the night. The next morning, Nurse Joy brought out the Pidgey we rescued all fully healed. He flew up to me and sat on my shoulder and rubbed his head on my face which made me smile.

"Looks like that Pidgey really likes you Taylor." said Zach. "You really think so?" I asked. Pidgey thought of me as his hero. "So Pidgey, do you want to travel with me?" I asked. Pidgey was happy about that and he agreed. I caught the Pidgey and named Hurricane. I told Zach and Pat what happened here last night of how I got my Squirtle and Bulbasaur and the ring and two stones. I started to remember Professor Oak talking about those two types of stones at his lab and I realized that I've found a Mega Stone and a Key Stone! My question was who will be my first Mega Evolved Pokémon?

Thank you guys so much for reading Chapter 2 of this series! So, the heroes caught new Pokémon and Taylor finds a Mega Ring, Mega Stone and a Key Stone, but is she ready to use Mega Evolution?

Next time, **Chapter 3: Private Time**


	3. Chapter 3: Private Time

**Chapter 3: Private Time**

The three of us finally made it to Pewter City! "That's it guys! Pewter City, straight ahead!" said Pat. "Alright! Next stop, Pewter City Gym!" I said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Zach. The three of us ran down to find the gym and once we got there, the Gym Leader wasn't there! "What! He's not here!" said Zach. "Aw man." I said. "Now what are we gonna do?" said Pat. "Why don't we look around the city for awhile." I said. "Okay." they said.

We walked around the city for a couple hours enjoying the sights and then we found the Pewter City Stone Museum. As we walked in, we saw fossils, skeletons and stones everyone telling about Prehistoric Pokémon. "Wow, check it out guys that would be cool for Trainers is to have a Fossil Pokémon with them." said Pat. I looked around the museum and someone noticed the Mega Ring on my wrist. "Hey kid, you really want to know Mega Evolution?" said the man. "Yes I do sir." I said as I walked over. "My name's Gurkinn, I come from the Kalos region and the Mega Evolution Guru. I traveled the world studying Mega Evolution of how a bond between Pokémon and their Trainers is the true power of it." said Gurkinn. "I agree with you 100%. Didn't Mega Evolution really start in the Hoenn region?" I asked him. "You are absolutely right young lady." said an elderly woman.

"Ah, hello there Maple." said Gurkinn. "Taylor, this is Maple, my teacher of Mega Evolution." said Gurkinn. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." I said. "It's very nice to meet you too." said Maple. She saw my Mega Ring and my Mega Stone. "I recognize that Mega Stone, it's the Lucarionite." she said. "Lucarionite?" I asked. "Yes that's the Lucarionite, when you give it to your Lucario it can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario." said Gurkinn. I looked at Aurasoul with excitement knowing that he is my first Pokémon to Mega Evolve! "Wow! This is amazing!" I said.

"You know that Mega Evolution isn't easy." said Maple. "It isn't?" I said in confusion. "Mega Evolution requires a powerful bond between Trainer and Pokémon to fully master it." said Maple. "She's right, even if you have a powerful bond with your Pokémon, you have to put it to the test." said Gurkinn. I looked at Aurasoul knowing that we want to use Mega Evolution and we knew that we needed help. "Do you two think that you could teach me? I want to learn how to use Mega Evolution and make my bond with my Pokémon stronger than before." I asked them.

"Of course we can young lady, when you get to the Pokémon Center, meet us at the back outside and we will help you." said Maple. "Thank you both so much!" I said. "Oh, before you leave, I found another Mega Stone that you would be interested with; this one is the Pidgeotite, if you have a Pidgeot, it will Mega Evolve as well." said Gurkinn. I held the Pidgeotite for the first time knowing that Hurricane would be next to Mega Evolve. After saying our goodbyes, I found Zach and Pat talking about fossils to a fossil researcher. "Hey Taylor, where you've been?" asked Zach.

I blushed at him a little bit after hearing his question. "Just roaming around the museum." I said. "All right then, I was just wondering if your okay that's all." said Zach. As the three of us went to the Pokémon Center, my Pokémon saw me trying to hold Zach's hand on the way there (I've had a crush on him ever since we met since we were 4). " _This is crazy, am I actually falling in love with him? He's been my best friend for 6 years now and this is the first time I think he could notice this._ " I said in my head. Pat looked and saw my attempts to do that and he knew that me and Zach would end up together one day.

When we walked into the Pokémon Center, we saw Trainers that came from the gym healing their Pokémon. "Excuse me, did you just come from the Pewter City Gym?" I asked a Trainer. "Yes I did, the gym leader was pretty tough for my Nidoran. So I decided to heal up for a rematch with Brock." said the Trainer. "Brock is that tough." said Pat. "Yeah, especially with his Onix." said the Trainer. "He has an Onix?" asked Pat. "Yeah, that's his main Pokémon in the gym and it's really powerful to take down." said the Trainer. After our little talk with the Trainer, we walked to the near back of the main area of the center to sit down.

I looked around hearing other Trainers talking about the city's gym leader and how tough he is with his Onix and I got pretty worried for my Pokémon and myself. "Taylor, you alright?" said Zach. "Uh, yeah I'm alright." I said shyly. "You look nervous, is it about the gym battle?" Zach asked me. "Maybe, I'm just a little worried of how I would do when it happens." I said. "I know that you will do just fine, you don't need to worry about anything." said Zach. I smiled at him after his encouragement to me. "Thanks Zach." I said. "Anytime buddy." said Zach.

"Hey guys, look at those four Trainers over there." said Pat. We looked over and saw four really strong Trainers sitting down together with their Pokémon and talking about their journeys. I looked out the window and saw Maple and Gurkinn outside like they told me. "Let's go meet them, they probably know how strong Brock is." said Pat. "Alright then, let's go." said Zach. "Actually guys, I'm going to do some private training outside for a bit just to clear my head." I said. "Okay, just make sure you come back later." said Pat. "I will come back, I promise." I said.

My Pokémon and I went outside seeing Maple and Gurkinn waiting for us. "Are you ready for your special training?" said Gurkinn. "I'm ready." I said. The three of us walked out into the woods to start our special training. " _I wonder what the guys are saying to those Trainers while I'm gone._ " I thought to myself as I kept walking.

Zach and Pat walked up to the four Trainers and introduced themselves. "Hi there, my name's Pat and this is my Bulbasaur." said Pat. "My name's Zach and this is my Squirtle." said Zach. "Hey guys, my name's Red and this is my Venusaur "Saur" and my Pikachu "Pika"." said Red. "Venusaur is the final evolved form of Bulbasaur right?" asked Pat. "It sure is." said Red. "My name's Blue and this is my Charizard." said Blue. "Our friend Taylor has a Charizard too! Her Charizard is really fast and strong." said Pat. Red and Zach looked at each other after hearing the two boys talk about their Pokémon. "Now I recognize you two, you're my sister's best friends!" said Red.

"Red, you know these two?" asked Blue. "Of course he does Blue, remember his little sister?" said Green. "By the way, my name's Green and this is my Blastoise "Blasty" and this is Yellow with her Pikachu "Chuchu"." she said. "It really is you Red! I can't wait for Taylor to see you again!" said Zach. "You guys are traveling with her?" asked Red. "Yes we are." said Zach. "Do you want to travel with us?" asked Pat. "The four of us traveling with you guys? Sure, we'll travel with you guys." said Green.

"Hey, where is my sister anyway?" asked Red. "She said that she's doing some private training outside to clear her head for the gym battle." said Zach. "She's going to challenge the Pewter City Gym!" said Red. The group kept on wondering where I was and if I'm ok.

 **Thank you guys for reading Chapter 3 of this series! So, Taylor's doing some private training Mega Evolution with Gurkinn and Maple from the Kalos region. After now having two Mega Stones, it looks like she will be a master of Mega Evolution one day. I can say that the private training is like the one in the Pokémon XY anime. We also learned that Taylor has a crush on Zach for a long time now. It's pretty cute to see that from her really caring about him.**

 **So we have Red, Blue, Green and Yellow from the Pokémon Adventures manga joining the series! Red also being Taylor's older brother, I can see the sibling relationship they have. Red has always been protective of her before he went on his journey and he's been her role model ever since she was 3 years old. Next time, Chapter 4: Master of Mega Evolution!**

 **Once again, thank you reading and check out my Super Smash Bros. fanfic Super Smash Bros.: The Birth of a Legend when you have the chance!**


End file.
